


坠落

by jinghu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinghu/pseuds/jinghu





	坠落

变成凡人的Cass，是一种堕落的美。  
做爱的时候，他哈哈大笑，直到被操得喘不过气。  
有那么一瞬间，Dean想捂住他的嘴，掐住他的脖子，让他发不出声音。  
他把手放在Cass的脖子上，Cass的脉搏激烈而紊乱。只要双手收紧，他们都会得到解脱。  
操他的世界末日，反正他们最后都会死。


End file.
